


Question

by InertPlanetary



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InertPlanetary/pseuds/InertPlanetary
Summary: FabFiveFeb on Tumblr - Virgil's week.Prompt: QuestionI want to expand this when my brain comes back online :o
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Question

Alan heard something downstairs. He crept along the corridor, past the bedrooms where his family still slept, knowing they didn't want to be awoken.  
As he got downstairs he could hear movement in his big brother's shed/ workroom. Virgil was obviously trying to keep the noise down but the sound had carried to the smallest Tracy's bedroom.  
To Alan this was an opportunity to attach himself to Virgil on his own.  
He pushed the door open, sat by his brother and demanded to know "What Virbil doing?". He couldn't yet manage the hard G, which the entire family found adorable.   
"Fixing your trike." Alan was a typical accident-prone child, always damaging himself or his belongings. Luckily he had a family who could, between them, fix anything he could break.  
"I can help?"  
"Sure!" Virgil gave him the spanner and pointed out where a final nut needed tightening into place. Alan took this very seriously, his tongue poking out in concentration. When Alan was done Virgil gave the nut a final twist, making sure that it was tight enough. "There we go sprout, let's take her for a spin."  
"Yaaaaaay!" Virgil righted the tricycle and Alan climbed on. Despite his protests Virgil fastened a helmet onto his little brother's head .  
"I don't want to clean up if you crack your head" he teased. Alan stuck out his tongue and wheeled to the door.  
Virgil pushed the door open so his kid brother could pedal out, hopefully staying away from any potholes or exposed roots or anything else he could break himself on. Even at top speed little Alan couldn't outpace his older brother, though he tried. He pedalled furiously but Virgil always kept up with him, never letting him go further than he could grab him for an emergency stop. Thankfully this wasn't needed this time.  
The blonde decided he was done and needed breakfast after roughly half an hour. He grabbed Virgil's hand and dragged him back in, demanding cereal. He had a lot of things planned with his favourite brother of the day.


End file.
